Logic Doesn't Help
by The Phantom's Bride of Gondor
Summary: Kaori has a very busy life, she takes care of her autistic brother, and when she's not doing that, she's striving to keep her scholarship at Ouran Academy. One day she accidentally breaks a tea set worth over 10 trillion yen! She's mistaken for a boy and (along with her brother) is forced to become a host. Hikaru x OC. She's not a Mary Sue! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, if you know anything about me, (which would be weird) then you know I'm mushy at heart and basically very empathetic person.  
I've studied mental disabilities in order to better understand the disabilities some of my friends deal with. Autism is quite complex, and while researching, I discovered a manga called "With The Light: Raising An Autistic Child" which made me research Autism more. Unfortunately, the author Keiko Tobe died before the manga was finished. Which is why the main character's name is Hikaru. I want to dedicate this to disabled people, and all who strive to understand them. Keiko Tobe, you have inspired me. Thank you. And to all my readers, thanks for the support you've shown me.**

**I'm not sure when this should take place. Maybe a little after Haruhi's first day as a host. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. **

* * *

**Chapter One: In Which My Brother and I Meet The Host Club**

I opened my eyes to the dreary image of morning.  
I heard the rain hit the roof, the room smelled of old books and licorice.  
Hikaru shook me out of my early morning trance. I wiped the remains of drowsiness from my eyes.  
I pulled a card marked with hands on a person and handed it to Hikaru. He placed it in his morning card slot.  
Allow me to explain, Hikaru is autistic, really. He has a brilliant mind, though he has trouble in speech and phonetic communication.  
He has very good fine motor skills, he can put a puzzle together quickly. He can solve a Rubik's Cube in less than an hour.  
However, Hikaru still has trouble with some things. He has certain things that bother him and that can trigger a panic attack, like being touched from behind, or thunderstorms, and dogs. He also has things that can calm him down, including his song, a cat plush, and cake. Some people treat autistic people like children, but that doesn't really help at all. Hikaru is seventeen years old, and he's in high school. I'm so proud of him.

I was adopted by the Azumaya family when I was nine. They also adopted my little sister Reina.  
I helped out as much as I could, and now, six years later, I'm fifteen and most of my adopted siblings have moved out.  
My mother died of AIDS when I was younger, so I swore to take care of my family, which kinda sounds like the premise of a bad anime, only I'm not an elf.  
I'm Kaori. My older brother (other older brother) Tatsuo is getting married in a few months. My older sister Suzume is married with a son, and now pregnant with triplets.  
But this story isn't about that, this is about how I learned to have fun, how we made some of the best people I could ever meet, and how I fell in love with the least likely person I expected to.

Back to that morning.  
We went through the morning routine. My adopted mother would wake up my younger siblings later, we woke up around five, and we usually were completely ready by six, it took us a while to walk to school, but hey, we were always a little early. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. I couldn't be tardy.  
We ate breakfast, brushed our teeth, washed our faces, combed our hair, and got dressed. I put on a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved blue t-shirt with a brown sweater vest over it. I pulled an orange hat over my choppy short hair. (I wanted to show Hikaru that haircuts at the barbershop weren't scary, and long story short, we have the same haircut now) Hikaru wore a pair of jeans and a button down grey shirt. He always had trouble with buttons.

I helped Hikaru line the buttons. He chose to watch TV while I finished getting ready. An ad blared about a new potato chip flavor. I sighed, Hikaru would want potato chips for his snack now. I finished his schedule with a slide of the last picture. I added a new picture in the snack category. He has to have an exact schedule, or he might meet something unexpected. I try to make sure he doesn't have to deal with too many unexpected things. But he needs to get used to them soon, otherwise life will be torture. I picked up the umbrellas. Hikaru grabbed his, one with a large car on it. I unlocked the front door, he placed his hand on my head. Over the years I realized that was his way of thanking me.  
"Kaori." He said. I blushed and grinned.

"Thank you Hikaru, let's go to school." I said, he opened the door.

"Let's go to school." He repeated. My smile grew wider.

We walked down the street, other kids jumped in the puddles, dressed in yellow rain coats and boots. I watched Hikaru carefully, waiting to see if he would imitate them. He didn't, though he used to. He held his umbrella with a firm grip with a determined look on his face. We lived a few blocks away from Ouran Academy. That's an interesting story, I worked hard so we could get in. Hikaru was placed in the Special Education class, I wanted the best for him. So I studied hard, and worked out a deal, I would keep the scholarship rules for the both of us. Director Suoh agreed to my terms, which I felt excited for. Hikaru got the education he deserved.

So we walked to school, he would hum a theme song from an anime every so often, or sometimes he'd spin his umbrella.  
He smiled when we reached the gates.

"Let's go to school." He said. I smiled. I walked him to the Special Education room, and talked to the teacher.

"It's raining today. If it turns to a thunderstorm Hikaru might get scared and throw a tantrum, just calm him down with his favorite toy if that happens." I told Dana-sensei. She's the Special Ed teacher, she's been a blessing for us, she's studied and trained for this most of her life, Hikaru loves her. She nodded at my statement.

"I'll handle it if it comes to that." She said. I thanked her and went to class. I sat in the back left seat, next to the window. It was grey outside, casting a gloomy lighting to the room. I pulled my backpack out and started to write. Two annoying twins sat in front of me, just generally being jerks. I ignored them and continued my work. School is always the same for me, it's as if the teachers let the students do whatever they want! It's insane. Any how, school passed by quickly, our assignments were given, I was supposed to write an analysis of a few books.

Music is one of the hardest things for me to do. I'm good with the book side of things, where you write reports about famous classical musicians, but when it comes to the instruments, I suck. The teacher gave me the piano to try, and I do my best, but I'm not good with it. I do my best, and I end up ruining my favorite instrument. Wonderful. Well, I don't want to be a musician anyway.

"Miss Azumaya. Pay attention to the notes!" Mr. Danami said. I tried the song again, it turned out sounding odd, but not awful. Poor Mr. Danami looks like he wants to pull his hair out. I tried to play it again, and for once I actually got it right. I tried again and played it perfectly... Okay, fine, I messed up twice and Mr. Danami told me to just stop for the day. Afterwards thankfully was History. I could relax there. I immersed myself in the Edo period. A spit ball hit the back of my head. I didn't pay attention at first, but then another hit the back of my head. I heard giggling. I whirled around and saw the annoying twins with straws in their hands. I gave them the stink eye and turned back to my work. Two more hit the back of my hair. I heard the same giggling. Then a snap. I turned. A student sat between the two of them held the straws. The twins had a bemused expression on their faces.

"Stop that, we're studying!" She whisper shouted, aka when you're trying to yell without really yelling.  
I sent her a "thanks" look and she nodded. I had lunch alone in the classroom, as usual. Afterwards was Gym and Math, along with a few other subjects.

Afterwards, I walked down to the Special Ed room, a few steps ahead I found Dana-sensei looking around frantically. She ran up to me.

"Kaori-san, I was helping another student get to the bus stop. Hikaru ran out of the room and I couldn't catch up with him! He's gone!" She said in a panicky voice. I pulled out my phone and looked on the tracking setting. I felt sick to my stomach.

The tracking app may sound creepy, but it's a way I can find my brother if he gets lost.

"I'll find him, you can go home." I said, waving my phone while the app loaded.

He was still in the school building, only in the other wing. I rushed to find him.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View. **

**Hallway outside of Music Room #3.**

Hikaru wandered down the halls, trying to find Kaori. He couldn't find her, she wasn't in any of the rooms.  
He opened one last room. Now one was in it, but it seemed quiet, so he decided to sit at one of the tables. He hummed a song, and organized one of the silverware wrapped in small cloths on the trays. He put them in three stacks. Forks, spoons, knifes. They were turned onto their right side with the crest on each pointed upwards. Kaori had him organize silverware at home, so he thought he'd help out the people in this room.

Tamaki walked into the club's room, followed by the others. They noticed the boy instantly. He was tall, and his shaggy black hair sprouted from behind the chair like a small bush. Tamaki made a few long strides towards him, before tapping him on the shoulder, making the mistake if touching his ear accidentally. Hikaru felt as if someone had placed a gun to his head. He screeched loudly and covered his ears, he thrashed his limbs, trying to rid himself of what had invaded his personal space. He felt scared out of his mind. His chest felt tight, and hot tears spilled from his eyes.

* * *

**Kaori's Point of View**

I had almost reached the tracking point when I heard a scream. I instantly knew it was Hikaru. I ran down the hallway and threw open the door, where Hikaru was obviously having a panic attack, while a group of boys stood with their jaws on the ground. I ran to Hikaru and held his hand. His breathing was shallow, I pulled his lion plush out of my bag. He picked it up and calmed down a bit. His eyes were red from crying. I softly sang to him.

"_Neko-Koneko Kaori,_

_Let's bake a cake with strawberries._

_Mix it with an egg and pour it the pan,_

_put it in the oven so it will get tanned._

_Chop! Chop! Chop! The knife goes down,_

_we frost on a face, a strawberry crown!_

_Frost it chocolate if you please,_

_I would like a slice, don't be a tease!"_ I made movements with my hands, expressing each step. Hikaru seemed much calmer. Mom sang that to us when we made cake together. It calms him down. He patted my head a smiled slightly, though he still looked shaken. He crawled under the table. I handed him his headphones and mp3 player. I got off the floor and dusted off my trousers. I picked up some of the silverware that was on the floor and placed it on the table. I got up yet again, though I tripped over Hikaru's leg and fell against a podium with a tea set on it. In that moment, everything went in slow motion. I reached for it as seven tea cups fell to the floor, along with a teapot and several other pieces of priceless china.

"NO!" I screamed as they broke into several pieces. I swallowed air in short gasps.

The boys in the corner had gone from awestruck (except one with a black book) to staring at me. I noticed the demon twins were among them. Brilliant. I fell to my knees and bowed my head.

"Please don't hurt me." I muttered.

"Aw! Commoner we were going to sell that!" Said one.

"Yeah, the auctioning for that was over 10 trillion yen!" The other added. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Why do you guys always leave the stuff you're planning on selling out on podiums like that? It almost always ends up broken." A brown-haired person said. I recognized her as the girl from History class. Well it was refreshing to know someone was on my side. At least I hoped she was.

"That doesn't matter Haruhi! He broke a classic Victorian hand painted tea set!" Said the left twin. _He_? Um, I'm a girl!Darth Notebook looked up. I started sweating, his glasses seemed to glow with evil.

"So what do we do now Tamaki?" Darth Notebook said. I awaited his response.

Blondie stood up.

"You broke several things, so obviously you'll get the same treatment as Haruhi!" Blondie/ Tamaki said. I frowned. What the heck did that mean?!

"You'll be a host!" He declared. What the frick is a host?! I stood up calmly.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Please, sirs. I don't have time for whatever ''hosting'' is. I care for my brother, and that takes up a lot of time. Surely you can understand what it's like to love your brother." I pleaded. Blondie *ahem* Tamaki was teary-eyed after I completed my mini speech. He randomly shot up like a rocket and pointed his finger to the ceiling.

"I have an idea! He can be a host too!" He said.

"What's a host?" I asked. Though I regret that decision. Tamaki spent the next ten minutes explaining. I knew way more than I needed to know.

"Is this the only way to pay for the tea set?" I asked. Tamaki nodded. I sighed.

"I'll have to explain it to Hikaru, but yes. Fine." I said. This might be interesting. Extracurricular Activities were important too. I just hope Hikaru would be okay with it.

**Five** **Seconds** **Later...**

Mori and Hunny walked through the front doors.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything interesting?" Hunny said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So in case you didn't know, I love these characters. And this is currently easier to write. Thanks for the comments everybody! :3  
To all my lovely readers of The Betrothal of Kyoya Ootori, I'm not quitting, but with a new idea for an epic plot, I'll need to do some editing of the next chapter. I'm so thankful that you guys (or gals) like this. It's really fun to write, and it's an excuse for me to spend more time with my autistic friend. I've also discussed things of care with my friends.**

**So I'll continue. This takes place between the first two episodes. I won't be one of those authors who make their OC only make two comments per episode, without an ounce of originality. (I can't stop reading those sorts of fics though!) I will include a few plot twists, throw in a few chapters of original episodes.**

**Replies to comments:**

**Guest:  
The debt is that big because the tea set is from the Victorian Era, also it's pure china and hand-painted. It's an antique.  
So actually, the debt is in proportion. 100 billion dollars is a reasonable price for the tea set, especially a complete one.  
Just for the records, the tea set contained the following.**

***4 teacups (including saucers)**

***1 teapot**

***1 sugar bowl**

***1 cream holder**

***4 treat plates**

**killjarkidranger: It's not over yet! ;D**

**Seakitten: I wanted to write a fanfiction with a mentally challenged character to show them in a different light. I've also noticed Autism and Asperger's aren't included in most fanfiction. So it's unique!**

**And for some reason this review won't show up, but I wanted to answer it.**

**From: AnimeBestie (Guest)**

AnimeBestie:This story is very touching. I myself have two very good friends of mine that are slightly Autistic. There are like no stories of Autistic people in OHSHC fanfiction, and this story is perfect. It might only be the first chapter, but the first chapter says everything about a story. And I can tell your story will be wonderful \./ That was me hugging you!  
So sorry if this review is long, but I ALWAYS leave long reviews. I just can't help it! . And I love your story -update soon! . That was my fangirling face! And you should answer your reviews in the next chapter, like some people do. Pweaseee?! *puppy dog face*  
AnimeBestie . (see you next chapter! XD )

**To this person: Thank you! I wanted Kaori to show love for her brother, she would do anything for Hikaru. Slightly Autistic? Well, like I said above, the story is unique, and no one else has done something like this before, and I thought that was unfortunate. I'm writing stories with pairings for Ouran because I've seen too many stories without original plots and far too many clichés. Thanks for the hug! Hugs for all my readers! Thanks for the compliments. Long reviews aren't a bad thing, they mean more feedback.**

**princessariellover876: Thank you!**

**If this gets too cliché, comment!**

**Also mini facts I found out about names.**

**Hikaru means Light or Radiance**

**Kaori means Perfume or Sweet Fragrance**

**Katsuo means Victory or Manly or Hero. I made a joke! If you get the joke, then comment.**

**I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: In Which We get a view of our home and have our first day as hosts.**

That night, I explained the new plan to Hikaru.  
I pulled a small schedule and slid the cards out. I pulled out my small purse. It held several pictures from the family to the school.  
I pulled out a picture out of the school and slid it in. I wrote under it "Host Club, After School with Kaori." I showed it to Hikaru.

"We will go to the host club tomorrow." I said. He stared for a few minutes, before nodding. He picked up his book and continued to read.  
He didn't seem bothered, that was easier than expected.

I walked out and went to the kitchen. Reina and Kurou were playing at the table. I went into the kitchen to start dinner. We had some leftover rice, some chicken, and some frozen vegetables, I decided to make stir fry. I put the chicken and rice in a pan and put the vegetables out to thaw while I placed a pot of water on the stove. I added a few spices to the rice and chicken and sprinkled in some chopped onions into the mixture. I grabbed the soy sauce bottle and dribbled the brown liquid on top of the chicken. The pot boiled as I added the vegetables to it. I stirred a few times and fished the veggies out. I dumped the water and added some spices. Cooking is simple when I have the recipe memorized. Stir fry is easy. You throw vegetables into the pot and dump soy sauce on top of it. That's it. It's uncomplicated. That's exactly why I like it.

I placed the pan in the center of the table as Kurou and Reina groaned.  
"Stir fry again?" Reina asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes stir fry again. We need to get rid of leftovers." I said. She rolled her eyes. She's quite sassy for a six-year-old.

"When are Mom and Daddy coming home?" Kurou asked. I sighed. Dad worked at an office and Mom had disappeared a few nights a week mysteriously. I knew she went to a dancing studio. Her disappearances were becoming more frequent.

"I don't know when Mom and Daddy are coming home." I answered. I served the stir fry and went to get Hikaru. He was still reading, though he had read through half of it. I bought him that book. An encyclopedia was the perfect gift for him. It had all the things he loved, cars, lions, everything he loves.  
The timer beeped on his watch. He closed the book.

"It's dinner time, Hikaru." I said. He stood up and walked out without a word. I followed him to the kitchen. He sat down and waited, while Reina talked about her class art project. I got up and walked to the cabinet. I pulled out his favorite striped cup and filled it up to the eighth line with milk. I carefully measured food for him. I placed both in front of him. He placed his hands together as the rest of us joined him.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said. They started to eat. I took a few bites. I lost my appetite.

"Did anything happen during class today Kurou?" I asked. He thought for a bit.

"Well, we got a new teacher, he likes fish and says we could start a crawfish experiment next week." He said between bites.

"Can we have miso tomorrow?" Reina asked.

"I would have to go to the supermarket, but perhaps." I gave her a wink. She smiled happily. Hikaru finished his plate.

"Gochisōsama-deshita!" Hikaru said. He took his plate to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. He placed a card in the slot.

As soon as everyone finished dinner, I set a bath for Hikaru and Kurou. They bathed together just as Reina and I did. We live in a Western style house, but with slight adjustments. Hikaru adores Kurou, and vice versa. It was common for us. I washed the dishes and made bento for all of us tomorrow. I carved a rocket and stars out of cucumber slices and apples for Kurou, An orange flower with apple bunnies for Reina, and lion out of pineapple and oranges. I just made myself some onigiri and placed an orange inside. It was simple, but I wasn't very hungry anyway. I then brushed my teeth, and went down the hallway. I turned off the light's to the boy's room, and the glow in the dark stars shimmered. I went to my room, which used to be Azami's room, but it's Reina and I's now. She was already fast asleep. It was around midnight, I didn't expect them to be awake. As I sat in bed, I thought about what had happened today. They had said "He" when referring to me, I knew my style was a bit tomboyish, but I didn't look like a boy, did I? More importantly, did they think I was a boy? I gave up on sleep and hopped out of bed. I walked to the mirror. My face was heart-shaped, my eyes were small for a girl, and my hair was definitely short. Eh, it was possible that they mistook me for a boy.

I yawned and got into bed. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My alarm alerted me of its existence in a series of loud beeps. I set it for five. I went to the bathroom and combed my hair quickly.  
Hikaru walked out and placed the card into its slot. He combed his hair while I gave him his outfit for the day. A t-shirt with Astro Boy on it.  
I clipped his lost tag around his neck. I nicknamed it the found tag. If he gets lost, it's on a string around his neck. It has a small message on it.  
His reads like this.

_Hi!  
My name is Azumaya Hikaru. I am autistic! If you read this, I might be lost! (Uh oh!)  
If you call the number below you can help me find my family again.  
Please be patient with me as I may not understand you.  
Thank You!_

It helps out if he gets lost. His tag has a sticker with a lion on it. I changed into a simple black t-shirt and dark wash jeans. I wore an camisole underneath, Mom insisted. She always complains about how I need to dress like a girl. I prefer jeans to skirts. We made it to school, it was all the same as yesterday, I sucked and caused more torture to the ears of my fellow music students. Though I spilled ink on my shirt. I walked with Hikaru after class. I opened the door.  
The room was decorated more like a hair salon than the usual look.

"Hey guys, what's with the theme?" I asked. The twins grinned evilly at me and Hikaru.

"You can't look like that if you want girls to take a second glance at you." Tamaki said.

"Why do I need to worry about that?" I asked.

"You have a debt to pay." Tamaki said. He patted the seat next to him. I frowned and ran out of the room.

"Men! Apprehend him!" Tamaki said. What the heck?! I was grabbed by the back of my t-shirt and dragged back.

**Several struggles and snips later**

I looked in the mirror.  
My hair was tamed. It was flat and shiny. It felt odd, like when you get a haircut and feel like a different person.

"Thanks guys, but that wasn't really necessary." I said.

"Oh you aren't done yet." The twins smiled at me and pulled me into a makeshift dressing room. I pulled my ink-stained shirt off and tugged my arms through the white shirt. It was soft and comfortable. I tied my tie and slipped the jacket on. They were standing outside the dressing room.

"Aw! You look so cute!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah! You look like a girl!" Kaoru said. I sighed heavily.

"Where's my brother?" I asked. They pointed to the stall next door, where Hikaru stood shirtless, I helped him with his shirt. I helped tie his tie. He looked amazing. They had done a fantastic job with him. He slipped on his jacket and patted my head.

"Kaori." He said with a smile. I hugged him close. I felt as if we were being watched. I turned around to see Tamaki and the twins watching us with tears in their eyes.

"How lovely!" Tamaki said through sniffs.

"Such brotherly love!" The twins said while hugging each other close.

"Will you guys PLEASE stop spying on me!" I yelled, and closed the curtain. We walked out together, hand in hand. I sat down at a table. Hikaru followed.  
The small boy from earlier and his companion strolled over.

"I'm Hunny! What's your name? Do you like cake? I like cake! Right Takashi?" He said quickly. Takashi, aka the tall guy, replied with a simple  
"Yeah." The other hosts peeked into our conversation.

"Yeah, what is your name? You didn't tell us yesterday." The twins said. Now I had to think quickly, but my mind drew a blank. I had no idea what they would do if they found out I was a girl. What would they do to me? Would they force me into a relationship? I read about that in a book once. I thought of Grandpa, and how he told me to courageous, and before I could realize what I said...

"Azumaya, Katsuo!" I blurted out. The others looked surprised.

"Great name!" Hunny said.

* * *

I muttered under my breath as I sat with a few girls surrounding us.

"So what is your favorite color Katsuo-kun?" A girl asked. I think her name was Megumi.

"My favorite color is red." Hikaru blurted out. I smiled at him.

"My favorite color is the blue of your eyes." I answered.

"Why did you join the Host Club?" Akari, another girl, asked.

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with Hikaru. Also I get to meet lovely ladies like you." I said, winking at her. She blushed, the other girls squealed.

"Tell us more about yourselves Katsuo-kun." Natsumi asked. I frowned.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear such a long story." I said, trying to get them to back down.

"Of course we do!" Akari said.

I then sighed slightly.

"I was born in an unwanted pregnancy. My mother and I moved around a lot, she got pregnant with my little sister Reina, and we moved to Japan. Then she found out she had AIDS. She didn't want us to see her deteriorate, so she dropped Reina and I off at an orphanage and we never saw her again. After several years in the system, we were adopted by Hikaru's parents. I felt so thankful that I swore to take care of my new family, no matter what. And Hikaru was teased in school, I defended him, so we built a bond. So when I applied for Ouran, I applied for Hikaru too. I fought for him to get the best education. So I have to work extra hard, but it's okay. I have a plan for life. So we came here, the Host Club welcomed us. And here we are." I finished with a sigh. The girls wiped tears from their eyes. I felt three sets of hands grab my back.

"We're so sorry Katsuo-kun!" The owners of the hands said. I turned around and gave the boys my best stink eye.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Then please stop touching me." I said. They backed off after that, letting Hikaru and I get back to hosting. I was surprised to find the girls caring for Hikaru.  
They were respectful of his traits and didn't make a fuss. I did notice some stares. The girls treated him with a sort of maternal act. They just accepted him.  
I was happy for him at that moment. Hikaru looked relaxed, they all wanted to serve him food and tea. He kept his usual blank expression; though he smiled when he was given cake.

Hunny ran up to our table.

"Hika-chi sure likes cake doesn't he?" He asked the tall one, I think his name was Birds or something.  
The tall one looked down with a blank stare as Hunny climbed onto his shoulders as if he was a human jungle gym.

"Yeah." He said. Hunny climbed down and jumped into my lap, rolling around.

"How do you like it here Kat-chan?" He said.

"Well, it's a bit loud, but it's nice. " I answered. He pulled a plush rabbit out of nowhere and held it up to me.

"This is Usa-chan! Do you wanna hold him?" He asked. He looked up at me with his large brown eyes, I couldn't resist puppy eyes.

"Sure." I said. He stared at me for a few seconds before running off giggling.

The clock rang as it signaled the end of the day. The girls stood up. Kyoya stood in the center of the room.

"Don't forget, the Ouran dance is in three days and you are all invited." Kyoya announced. The girls squealed as they left.

"A dance?" I asked, Haruhi nodded.

"We have a dance coming up, I had to learn how to waltz." Haruhi said.

"That reminds me, you and Hikaru will have to learn how to waltz as well." Tamaki said. I gulped.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So what did you think? I wanted to include a bit of Kaori's home life in this chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long, so I ended it.**

**I'm going to include votes on my profile so I'll do requests as well. So vote on the stories on the poll on my account, because I value all my lovely readers opinions. Next chapter I'll introduce a possible love interest for Hikaru(Kaori's Hikaru). I just noticed that Kaori and Hikaru sound similar to Hikaru and Kaoru. I didn't do that intentionally. I just liked the name Kaori. The joke with Mori and Birds is the character ****_tori_**** 鳥****, meaning Birds. Hence a misheard name joke. I used the cute addition "chi" for Hunny because he calls Hikaru and Kaoru Hika-chan and Kao-chan. So I used that because it's used as a cute way of saying someone's name. Anyway, description for the stories in my profile.**

**Love is Blind: Things are tough for Haruhi's little sister (by about a year) Koemi Fujioka is blind and sweet. It's her first year in high school as she goes to join her sister at Ouran Academy. She joins her sister's adventures as they go through high school. (Original storyline! Not self-insert!) Kaoru x OC**

**Adopted by the Suoh Family**

**Sayuri is orphaned during a horrible storm at age seven, leaving her all alone in the world. Now fifteen, a new opportunity shows up when a grumpy old woman named Shizue Suoh offers her a spot in the Suoh clan as a backup heir should anything happen to Tamaki. She accepts and now she travels to the land of the rich. She now attends a new school with her ****_Onii-chan_****, Tamaki, who insists she become a host in his club. (No ships unless requested)**

**The Life and Times of Natsuko Hitachin**

**Natsuko is the half-sister of Hikaru and Kaoru. No one seems to know her back story.**

**Her mother had an affair with her father, who kept her after Yuzuha abandoned them for her husband and older twin sons. After her father dies, she's left in the care of an abusive uncle, her only comfort is a picture of her father. She's taken away by Child Protection when she turns 14. By then, she harms herself with a knife and starves herself of sleep and food. Can the Host Club help this lost soul? Or will Natsuko fall into darkness?**

**(No ships unless requested, as with the above one)**

**Until next time, my dear readers,**

**Your Faithful Authoress,**

**The Phantom's Bride of Gondor.**


End file.
